Delvin Pinheiro Frederico
Delvin Pinheiro Frederico (born 26 September 1995) is a Dutch/Thai professional footballer who plays as right/left wing-back for Thai club Chainat Hornbill F.C.. Born and raised in Rotterdam (Holland) Delvin Pinheiro Frederico played for 6 amateur clubs in Holland before he went abroad and began his senior club career playing for the Nike Academy. He signed his first professional contract (2014) at the age of 18 with CP Cacereño. Early life Delvin Pinheiro Frederico was born in Holland and grew up in the west-side of Rotterdam. He is the oldest child of Phuworasawan Ratanawong Poupee (Thailand, Bangkok), and Zé Pinheiro Frederico Zé (Cape Verde, Maio). He has one little brother Djovin Pinheiro Frederico and two little sisters Diva Francisca Pinheiro Frederico and Davril Jolie Pinheiro Frederico. Delvin Pinheiro Frederico Grew up in a Catholic and Budist home. As a child, Delvin Pinheiro Frederico played for amateur team S.C. Neptunus from 2009 to 2010, the year after S.C. Neptunus Delvin went for trials at a professional football club Fc. Dordrecht after 3 weeks training with the U-14 Team Delvin Pinheiro Frederico stayed for one year at Fc. Dordrecht U-14. Season 2010-2011 Delvin Pinheiro Frederico Did not play many games, Fc. Dordrecht decided not to work with him anymore. Year 2011 to 2012 Delvin Pinheiro Frederico joined the Sparta Youth team U-15 where he played as Right-Central-Defender and was the captain of the team. Delvin Pinheiro Frederico wanted to play at a higher level and joined Excelsior Maassluis from 2012 to 2013 he played for the U-16 and U-18 team. In 2012 Delvin Pinheiro Frederico was scouted and had trials at Stoke City (England) and in the beginning of 2013 at Fortuna Köln (Germany) For both teams Delvin did not got offered a contract and had to go back to Holland. At the age of 17 Delvin registered to join the Nike Chance, He had to train and compete with 80 other U-21 football players from Holland to win his ticket to The Global Showcase at St. George's Park (England), Delvin won the ticket to England with five other players. From 1 to 3 November 2013 Delvin had to compete and show his football abilitys with 32 other football players from all over the world. Delvin Pinheiro Frederico was the first person who ever joined The Nike Academy trough the Nike Global Showcase, On 3 November 2013 Delvin Pinheiro Frederico Signed his first Football and Sponsor contract with Nike. By the age of 17 Delvin Pinheiro Frederico believed he had the ability to play professional football. After football season 2013/14 ended and being a successful Nike football player Delvin Pinheiro Frederico signed his first professional contract and joined CP Cacereño (Spain) in 2014 by the age of 18. Youth Club Career S.C. Neptunus In football season 2009 to 2010 Delvin Pinheiro Frederico played at S.C. Neptunus (Rotterdam) with the U-12 team as right-back, with Omar Orziki as team manager. Delvin Pinheiro Frederico played in the '1e klasse' (division 6) Regional. That year they ended first on the table and became champions, the same year, that team won the KNVB Beker Vervolg bekercompetitie senioren en jeugd|website=www.knvb.nl|access-date=2018-02-09}} (National Cup) U-12. FC. Dordrecht After becoming champions of the '1e class' (division 6) Regional. Delvin Pinheiro Frederico made a step towards Fc. Dordrecht Samen strijden Samen winnen|website=www.fcdordrecht.nl|language=nl-NL|access-date=2018-02-09}}, he joined the U-14 team and played 'Eredivisie' (top division u-14) National as Right-Back, with Peter Drijver as team manager. After one season Delvin Pinheiro Frederico did not play more than 10 matches and got kicked out of the team because of his lack of talent. Sparta Rotterdam Delvin Pinheiro Frederico joined Sparta Rotterdam U-15 'Landelijk 2e divisie' (2nd division) National in football season 2011 to 2012. The team manager decided to put Delvin as central defender because of his shot power, technique, speed and praised him as captain of the team. Delvin Pinheiro Frederico played 24 matches that season and made an outstanding 40M free-kick goal. The team ended 2nd place on the table. The U-16 team of Sparta Rotterdam played 'Landelijk 3e divisie' (3rd Division) Delvin wanted to stay in the 2nd league and left Sparta Rotterdam to play with Excelsior Maassluis. From Excelsior Maassluis to The Nike Academy From football season 2012 to 2013/14 Delvin joined Excelsior Maassluis for 2 years and played for the U-17 and U-18. The first season at Excelsior Maassluis with Ron Carli as team manager Delvin became a right-back again and did not play in the first-11. As substitute Delvin Pinheiro Frederico made more minutes in the U-17b team than in the U-17A team. After one season Excelsior Maassluis got another team manager, Oscar Laguna, Delvin Pinheiro Frederico joined the U-17a team again and played most of the matches. That same year Delvin got scouted by Stoke City (England), Werder Bremen (Germany) and Fortuna Köln (Germany). Delvin got a one week trial at Stoke City but did not got a contract. Starting season 2013-2014 Delvin registered at the Nike Chance in Zeist (holland) , with 2200+ other players he had to convince Nike Holland that he had the most potential to become a professional football player in the future. After Nike Holland saw Delvins passion for football and club history they invited him to come and compete with 80 other invited u-21 players. After one day of training Delvin Pinheiro Frederico was one of the six players who won the ticket to the Global Showcase at St. Georges Park (England). At the Global Showcase Delvin had to Convince head coach Jimmy Gilligan he was the best player on the field. After three days of training on 3 November 2013 Delvin Pinheiro Frederico was the first ever who won the Nike Global Showcase in the world. One week after Delvin Pinheiro Frederico won the Nike Global Showcase he joined The Nike Academy, his first game was against Leeds United U-23. The Nike Academy played every week friendly-games against 2nd teams from the premier league, so did they travel to some foreign countries like Barcelona, Rome, Paris to play against Fc. Barcelona, Paris Saint Germain, AS Roma and many more. After Delvin Pinheiro Frederico finished his year at the nike academy, he got contracted in Spain, Caceres. Senior Career CP Cacereño On 14 July 2014 Delvin Pinheiro Frederico signed his first professional contract with CP Cacereño 'Segunda Division B' (3rd Division) at the age of 18. Delvin played 4 games with his club in Spain. After 3 months (including pre-season) Delvin left CP Cacereño because the club could not pay his salary. Back In Holland After Delvin Pinheiro Frederico left his club in Spain, he was job-less. He graduated and finished his university in the Lentiz Life College Schiedam. Delvin Pinheiro Frederico joined Kozakkenboys 'Topklasse' (3rd Division) National in Holland. Delvin played more games in the second team than the first, again Delvin left this club after one half year because it was to far away from home and the club did not kept their promise. Delvin had problems finding a good club that appreciated him and putted him as first option. H.B.S Craeyenhout Football season 2015/ 2016 Delvin Pinheiro Frederico joined HBS Craeyenhout Sunday league 'Topklasse' (3rd Division) with Andre Wetzel as head coach for the first team. But in the first year playing for H.B.S Craeyenhout Delvin Pinheiro Frederico played in the B-Team (2nd team of H.B.S) Playing 'res. hoofdklasse' (6th Amateur level) Regional, with Jurgen Faeber as his head coach. Delvin Played the year 2015/16 as right/left back for the second team of HBS. After a successful year playing more than 24 matches, Roda JC scouted Delvin Pinheiro Frederico to come for trials, and again Delvin was not successful with his trials getting a professional contract. In the second season 2016/ 2017 playing for HBS Delvin Pinheiro Frederico Played for the first team derde divisie (3rd Division) National. with a new head coach Marcel Koning and Jurgen Faeber as assistant coach , Marcel Koning saw the potential of Delvin and set him as his first option as right-wing back, Delvin played all matches, made 2190 minutes / finished 25 games that year. Going Professional Again After a successful year with HBS Craeyenhout, Delvin Pinheiro Frederico made a match compilation of the season 2016/ 2017, with the power of social media his compilation got in total more than 15.000 views and crossed over the world. Delvin did not think about being a professional football player again because he was hitting his 22nd birthday that year and worked at a small clothing-shop in Rotterdam. Delvin also wanted to join a new university in Utrecht or Amsterdam. Buriram United By the help of the football compilation Delvin made, he was invited for trials at Buriram United first squad and gave it a shot. On 13 June 2017 Delvin Pinheiro Frederico signed a professional contract with Buriram United 'Toyota Thai League' (Thai Premier League). References Category:Living people